


呈寸短篇集合地

by Aadan



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 呈寸 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadan/pseuds/Aadan
Relationships: 贺呈/陈寸
Kudos: 4





	呈寸短篇集合地

寻雪#呈寸#  
*OE  
*我不管我就觉得好

雪山绵延，横梗千里。  
陈寸呼出的热气在护目镜前升腾成云，他将散开的围巾拉起来护住下半边脸，手套的拉链开了，他也仔细地拉上。  
深灰的羽绒外套上沾了雪，他也只是轻轻一拍，并没有彻底擦干净。  
算了，留着它也没有什么所谓。  
他站在站的地方是极高之地，远眺是晕染的日光，俯瞰是葱葱郁郁的常青树。  
迎雪而行千万里，混白却见只独身。  
迎头璨阳，陈寸深深地呼吸了一口气，他想滑雪才来的，如今来了，却不想滑雪了。他不知道这样有什么意思，虽然他坐上飞机之前才说了狠话，自己一个人来了之后才觉得处处寂寞。  
这里是雪国，常年有雪，他曾经窝在被窝里，刷着iPad对着那个人说，如果可以，他就想要来这里滑雪，听说咖啡也很好喝，蛋糕也很好吃。而且在这里取景的电影画面也很美。  
那个人也说，如果他想来……  
他轻轻晃了晃脑袋，想什么呢，没有所谓如果了。  
莫关山在今早打了电话给他，可以听出来他兴致不高，否则，也不会在国内正是深夜的时候还打电话过来。  
他问：“他要订婚了，你知不知道？”  
陈寸说，“知道。”  
莫关山又问，“要不要看照片？”  
陈寸看见镜子里的自己嘴角一弯，道，“他之前把照片发给我看过了，我说很漂亮，他说好。”  
莫关山深吸一口气，问他，“那你打算怎么办？”  
“今天打算去滑雪，要去的雪山很高，估计还得去露营吧。”陈寸想了想道。  
“你明明知道我问的不是这个！”莫关山有些气。  
“是吗，我以为就是问的这个。”陈寸说得轻松，反而让莫关山泄了气。  
“随你吧。”莫关山道，“挂了。”  
陈寸应了一声，挂了电话。  
对啊，他能有什么打算呢？  
行至一半，开始下雪了，陈寸拐了个弯，找到一棵看起来还行的常青树，寻块石头坐了下来。  
雪势愈渐加大，陈寸仰起头，常青树生得高大挺直，叶片如针，雪落在上面似乎有别样的美感。大概，得找一个避雪的地方吧。

西装一整套都是纯黑，在灯光下可见边缘处的点点金色暗线。唯有打好的领带是酒红色带着金色格子暗纹，母亲的要求，重要的日子总该是要欢喜些。  
欢喜？  
他不知道，这样算不算欢喜。  
镜子中的自己还是那副严肃的面容，他恍惚间听到那个人说的，你要笑呀，笑看起来才俊。他试着勾了勾唇，却觉得那不过两瓣唇如有千万斤重。  
“准备好了吗？”门被推开，贺天也是一身的黑，“爸说你该出去了。”  
“嗯。”贺呈闻言低头看了一下腕表，转过身来，向贺天走去。  
“不过就是一个订婚宴，不需要打扮得那么仔细。”贺天笑眯眯道，“跟猴子一样让人看吗？”  
贺呈顿了一下，没回话，走了出去。  
踏出半步，贺天的手机铃声就响了，特调的无聊铃声在贺呈听来却有些羡慕“莫莫？”  
“怎么了？别急，慢慢说……嗯，他在……好。”  
贺天抬眼，将手机递给他，“听一下。”  
“喂。”  
入耳却是若刺，“是你！是你害死他的！”  
贺呈顿住，“什么？”  
莫关山声嘶力竭，“如果不是你！”他说得胡乱，最后声线都颤抖了，“我联系不到他……”  
贺呈握着机身的手一紧，奔了出去。  
“喂！手机！还我！”贺天在后面追着喊。  
贺呈按了另外的号码，“他呢？！说！”  
“……突发大雪，雪崩了。”  
该死！  
该死该死该死！

宴会大厅，司仪已经是强颜欢笑，念了几遍贺呈的名字，讲了无数个热场的笑话，但是人始终都没有出现。  
疑惑者有，看笑话者有，嘀咕者有，脸色难看者有，虽然今夜的女主角脸上还是淡淡的笑，但是也已经有些失望的神色了。  
正中的大门被推开，黑色的皮鞋踩着红色的地毯走进来，“好热闹啊？”他脸上挂着常有的笑，“不好意思，我只是来替哥哥传句话。”  
“贺天！”贺天的妈妈出声，“……”想罢最后还是算了。  
“李小姐，不好意思，只是，我哥哥没有福气能与你这样的美人做伴，只望你能够早日觅得真正良人。”贺天力求真挚，只是难免总有些不良。  
“谢谢。”李小姐也算松了一口气。她早就知道贺呈的心不在他身上，她甚至听说，她之所以能够和贺呈订婚，还是贺呈的朋友夸了她漂亮。  
漂亮，可是，人与人之间，还是要看缘分。事实证明，她与贺呈没有缘分，她也有些庆幸，贺呈尽早地让她脱离了苦海。她按住了母亲的手，轻轻地摇了摇头，她母亲敛了眉眼，退开了一步。  
“如此，便当这不过一次普通的活动吧。”李小姐依旧笑容淡淡，举起了酒杯。虽然还是有几许尴尬，但总归还是会过去。  
宴会继续，不过主题改了。  
贺天暗自松了一口气，看来陈寸的眼光还算可以，只是这位李小姐必定也不好受吧。日后总会有闲言闲语，不知她……  
梭寻的目光相对，李小姐向他点了点头。  
罢了，再说吧。贺天举起酒杯，单手插兜，慢慢地退了出去。

飞机在雪国落地，贺呈拉着简单的行李出了机场。  
前不久发生的雪崩事件已经渐渐开始被淡忘了。贺呈也不知道自己算不算淡忘了。他默默地点燃一支烟，烟雾氤氲而上，渲染在晴蓝的天空。  
他想起，那个人曾贴着他的耳撒娇，电影中的画面多美啊，蒸腾而起的水雾，仿佛都能闻到咖啡的香气了。  
他想去看他看过的雪山。  
茫茫漠白，青绿点缀，绵延不绝，阳光笼在群山之上，折射的金光闪耀。他一身墨色，与这一切好似格格不入，却又偏偏融于其中。有适应寒冷的鸟儿啼鸣，清脆的叫声穿透了整座山林，不怕人地在人前停留，细碎地蹦跳着。  
有高山上的浅洼存着水，雪滴入后又化成了水，等天再冷些又会化成冰。  
贺呈呼出的热气蒸腾又落下，衣服的表面有雪粒暂栖，贺呈无心去拍掉。大概会自然地化掉吧，来去都不能与他有关。  
他只是想走走看，他走过的路，看过的风景。  
山下的小镇旅馆他或许住过，简单的摆设，温暖的感觉。贺呈想起，他不会雪国的语言，或许是像他说的那样，那些翻译器到处跑吧。他想，他爱说话，不知道翻译器够不够用。  
他爱说话，不像他，他总是习惯去听，现在也变得更加地沉默。  
只有他一个人能够填满他的沉默。  
或许这就是怀念。  
他在学着独自一个人旅行，在没有他的世界。  
他在学着习惯，在没有他的世界。  
他走过一道弯，街角有一间咖啡馆，没有名字的咖啡馆。  
他选了坐在透明玻璃街窗的位置，点了一杯叫作“独游”的咖啡。独自一个人，游历一座城。倒是蛮适合现在的他的。  
哈，他现在居然在说什么适合不适合的话。  
咖啡很香，跟他想的一样。不知道他有没有喝过，也不知道他要是喝了，会不会像猫一样眯着眼睛享受呢。  
不想了，想了总会觉得心里空了一块儿。  
他低头抿了一口咖啡，抬眼便见不远处的店门被推开，戴着深蓝色毛线帽，穿着厚厚的深灰色羽绒服，仿佛要把自己包成一颗雪球，径直走了进来。  
他脱了一边的手套，掏出一个黑色的机器，在上面打了几个字，然后机器就开始慢慢地转播：“一杯咖啡，普通的就可以。”  
贺呈的眼睛就被那顶深蓝色的帽子粘住，久久不能松开。


End file.
